Monstro, e ego
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Havia criado um monstro que alimentava constantemente seu ego. .:L&Beyond B:.


**Monstro, e ego**

Você sempre foi o meu monstro.  
Desde o começo.

Fui eu que te criei, de certo modo.

E me arrependo amargamente.

É como um artista, que ao criar a sua obra prima, se envaidece a tal ponto de não perceber o que criou. E foi isso que aconteceu.

Senti uma felicidade inacreditável, quando você disse que queria ser como eu.  
Na verdade, eu me ceguei. Coloquei uma venda pra não ver que aos poucos você escaparia das minhas mãos com tanta facilidade.  
Ou fui eu que abandonei minha obra?

Quando vi, que você imitava tudo o que eu fazia; senti-me admirado. Mas não era a admiração de um país inteiro, de um grupo de detetive, ou do presidente dos Estados Unidos. Era a sua admiração. Querer me copiar, até no mesmo modo de andar.  
Não vou mentir, eu achava engraçado e, bonito.

Era. Era bonito.

Olhar o seu rosto, e me enxergar ali. E quanto aos seus olhos, era o seu diferencial.  
Gostava deles. Gostava de perder a sanidade ao encará-los, ou apenas por olhar a sua figura. Você sempre foi assim; tirava a sanidade de quem te observava por muito tempo.  
Não aconteceu comigo, de fato. Apenas conseguiu me cegar.  
Ou fui eu que amarrei as vendas?

Se diziam o quanto você era diferente, estranho e esquisito; eu não dava ouvidos. Aliás, eu era você. Era a minha imagem ao contrário, a minha sombra, a minha obra. A minha arte distorcida.  
Nunca gostei de quando diziam que você era estranho, porque me machucava, de certo modo.

Mas se diziam que você tinha uma obsessão por mim; eu me sentia envaidecido e presunçoso.  
Como era incrível ouvir, quando diziam o quão grande era a sua obsessão.  
E quando isso acontecia, eu te presenteava com geléia.  
Apreciava o seu modo de comê-la, era só o seu modo; não havia ninguém que pudesse copiá-lo. Mesmo que você conseguisse me copiar tão perfeitamente, ao adoçar o meu chá.  
Não adoçava só o chá, adoçava o meu ego também.

As manhãs em que eu te visitava, você sempre me recebia tão alegre.  
E eu ia ao orfanato exclusivamente pra apreciar a minha obra e engrandecer meu ego.  
Ia te ver. E a cada semana, eu via que a nossa diferença quase não existia.  
Você havia se tornado eu. Eu com os olhos vermelhos.

A nossa diferença de idade não passava de cinco anos, você nunca foi uma criança.  
Na verdade, eu nunca te enxerguei como uma criança.  
E você nunca agia como uma. Não comigo.

Éramos adultos o suficiente. E você gostava que eu te tratasse assim.  
Mesmo que ainda vivesse no orfanato. Mas, isso não fazia diferença naquelas manhãs.  
Não quando minha cópia tocava meu corpo daquele modo.  
E era um modo só seu. Um modo cuidadoso, ainda que a sua figura não ajudasse alguém a acreditar nisso. Não importava o que achavam ou não.  
Era uma relação restrita entre criador e obra.

Deveria ter percebido que suas atitudes eram possessivas.  
Mas não percebi, ou não quis; não sei.  
Nas semanas em que eu não fui te ver, a minha obra se rebelou. O que aconteceu com você naquele tempo?  
Eu disse que era o trabalho como L, era por isso que não havia ido.  
Não porque havia encontrado outro.  
Não tinha como encontrar outro como você, era a minha obra, o meu monstro único.  
E você não entendeu.

Quando voltei a freqüentar as manhãs, o teu apego por mim era uma suposição de que eu havia virado a sua religião.  
E acima de qualquer coisa, você havia me posto.

Naquele mesmo dia, a sua mão se agarrava a minha, numa forma de fanatismo.  
Seus olhos não me perdiam de modo algum.  
Era como se eu fosse o seu vício, a sua fixação.

Havia te criado assim, tão necessitado por mim. Olhei o meu reflexo no espelho, e te vi ali. Encarando-me como sempre fazia, mas era _tão_ necessitado.  
O meu ego fora acariciado mais uma vez naquela manhã.  
E foi você, o meu monstro quem o havia praticado.

Eu tinha a consciência de que estavam te treinando para que me substituíssem. Achava graça, ao imaginar que não haveria grande diferença.  
E era uma mentira, entre mim e você havia uma diferença significativa; mas não percebi naquele exato momento. Eu apreciava a sua devoção por mim.

Avisaram-me que o **A**¹ havia se suicidado, e logo te disse que era certo, que você me substituiria. Era o óbvio.  
Além de você ter capacidades, você era o meu monstro, a minha criação, o meu _preferido_.

Mas você nunca quis suceder L.  
E eu nunca enxerguei. Talvez fossem as tais vendas que eu atei.

Foi ali que eu percebi o meu monstro. O que havia criado.  
Foi com a sua promessa de nunca ocupar o nome de _L_.  
Ali, naquela manhã, você chutou o meu ego.

E eu não voltei mais ao orfanato. Não fui mais às manhãs.  
Mas acompanhei o que meu monstro fazia. E disso, eu tenho certeza que você nunca soube.  
Não vou mentir, dizendo que eu não fui mais te ver por culpa do trabalho. Não.  
Não fui mais porque não quis.  
E porque eu era alguém de ego machucado. E justo você o havia ferido.

Duas semanas depois, você sumiu do orfanato.  
Pensei que estivesse escondido. E voltei ao seu quarto.  
E você não estava lá. Não havia nenhum rastro seu.  
A não ser o pote vazio de geléia, que eu te dei há duas semanas.

Soube naquele instante qual era o seu intuito.  
Queria ser a figura de L, mas de lado oposto.  
Como no espelho, a minha figura estava do outro lado.

Não lembro quanto tempo passou depois disso.

Logo depois, não sabe a minha surpresa ao encontrar aquele caso de Los Angeles.  
Era você. Eu tinha a certeza, toda, toda certeza.  
Aqueles assassinatos combinavam com você, como o pote de geléia que ainda guardava.

E quando soube que você fez toda aquela cena, por mim; você se quer imaginou como meu ego cresceu. Como eu me senti, quando percebi que meu monstro procurava o seu criador.  
Quando percebi que você procurava L.

Larguei a investigação nas mãos da Misora.  
Ela saberia levar a investigação e, ao mesmo tempo manter o meu _preferido_ em segurança. Não que você precisasse, mas era algo que eu queria fazer por você.  
Pela minha obra distorcida.

Ela me informou que um tal **Luxaky**² havia aparecido, dizendo ser detetive pessoal. E, ao descrevê-lo; constatei que eu ainda era a sua obsessão.  
Mesmo que você estivesse longe, continuava alimentando meu ego.  
E cada vez mais, nós estávamos perto.

Ao final, você ateou fogo em si mesmo.

Mais uma vez, o meu ego fora machucado, e você que o fez.  
O meu monstro queria se autodestruir, queria destruir o que eu criei.  
E você fez isso consigo mesmo porque não conseguiu fazer comigo?  
Quis atear fogo na sua própria imagem, que era o meu reflexo, no intuito de magoar L?

E você conseguiu.

Quando te visitei naquele hospital, eu me aterrorizei ao te ver.  
Não, eu nunca quis te enxergar assim. Não a minha imagem desfigurada.  
Mais uma vez, você chutou o meu ego; sem perceber.  
Ou você fez de propósito, _minha obra_?

Ali, no hospital, eu me agarrei a você.  
Eu não queria deixar o meu reflexo ir embora.  
Não de novo.

Mas eu sou a lei. Eu sou L.  
E mesmo você sendo a minha imagem, teria que cumprir pena como qualquer outro assassino.

Meu monstro, eu pedi que você não se desesperasse; quando tudo acabar, você viria comigo.  
Apesar de ter dito silenciosamente.

Eu não faria a mesma coisa duas vezes. Não voltaria mais ao orfanato.  
Não deixaria que qualquer criança soubesse a face de L. Não mais.  
Haveria apenas um monstro, e um reflexo.  
E, além do que, acredito que não exista outra pessoa que consiga elevar meu ego.  
Não como você fazia _meu monstro_.

Dois anos depois, recebi uma mensagem.  
A mensagem era tão direta e fria, que um arrepio me fez derrubar a delicada porcelana.  
Ela dizia que mais uma vez, Kira havia demonstrado seu poder.

Beyond Birthday estava morto.

Você havia ido embora com o meu reflexo.  
Sem se quer ter me dado chance de despedir.  
Me perdoe. Perdoe-me o que eu fiz.  
Ah, _meu monstro_...

Eu cumpri a minha promessa; eu vim no seu enterro.

_E agora, eu me pergunto quem virá no meu?_

x

**Nota: **¹A – O livro Another Note, diz que na época de B; houve um A. E que ambos concorriam ao cargo de L.

²Luxaky – Mesmo que Ryuuzaki. É o nome com que Beyond se apresentou a Misora.

Oh, enfim, acho que não há o que comentar. O texto fala por si só.  
Reviews, beijo, beijo e abraço.


End file.
